Você ainda se lembra?
by Dana Norram
Summary: Memórias são como fotografias. Imagens em preto e branco, guardadas dentro de caixas de vidro, trancadas à chave. Chaves que não se quebram nem enferrujam sob o peso do tempo. // SLASH // SiriusxRemus // SERIES
1. Do primeiro natal?

**Autora:** Dana Norram  
**E-mail**: Vide profile  
**Sinopse**: Memórias são como fotografias. Imagens em preto e branco, guardadas dentro de caixas de vidro, trancadas à chave. Chaves que não se quebram nem enferrujam sob o peso do tempo.  
**Casal**: Sirius Black e Remus Lupin  
**Classificação**: PG-13 / Slash  
**Gênero**: Romance/Geral  
**Spoilers**: Harry Potter e o Príncipe Mestiço _(Porque o único 'Enigma' do sexto livro para mim é como a Tonks não percebeu que Remus Lupin além de tão velho, tão pobre e tão perigoso, também é tão GAY!)_

_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence. Se me pertencesse, eu não estaria escrevendo fanfics. Ou talvez estivesse, porque não teria a mesma graça ver Sirius e Remus se pegando no original, para ser bem sincera. 

**Aviso:** Esta fanfic contém **SLASH**. E se você não sabe o que é Slash também não sabe o que está perdendo. Afinal, se Sirius e Remus já são bons separados, _imagine_ o que eles não podem fazer juntos! Trabalho em equipe é uma coisa divina, eu garanto a vocês.

* * *

**Você ainda se lembra?  
**Por Dana Norram

**_... Do primeiro Natal?_**

Sirius Black nunca gostara realmente dos Natais.

Desde que ingressara em Hogwarts, há quase seis anos, ele descobriu que aquela deveria ser uma época alegre e descontraída, sem segundas intenções ocultas dentro dos embrulhos coloridos. Uma comemoração bem diferente da festa formal, medida e regrada que costumava acontecer no nº12 de Grimmauld Place, onde os presentes eram escolhidos a dedo e não com o coração. Onde não havia real intenção de agradar, apenas de impressionar quem estivesse de fora. As felicitações frígidas que não se estendiam aos mesmos olhos frios e cinzentos que ele herdara.

Seu primeiro Natal de verdade aconteceu aos quatorze anos, quando finalmente conseguiu convencer os pais a deixá-lo passar o feriado com James Potter e sua família. Naquele 25 de dezembro, Sirius conheceu o real calor de um _"Feliz Natal"_ seguido de um forte abraço e sentiu o verdadeiro sabor de uma ceia preparada com carinho e consideração. Ele lembrava de ter se perguntado por que não podia ser igual na _Mui Antiga e Nobre Casa dos Black_ e finalmente chegou à conclusão que sentia inveja de James e de seus pais por conseguirem ser tão felizes com coisas tão simples quanto uma mesa repleta de pessoas que se amavam acima das aparências.

Por meses, Sirius desejou poder passar todos os seus próximos Natais na companhia dos Potters, até descobrir que ele nunca alcançaria aquele grau de felicidade. Era muito óbvio que os laços que ele tinha com James jamais seriam como os laços que ele poderia ter com sua família, caso eles se dessem bem de verdade. James era seu melhor amigo no mundo inteiro, mas amigos não podem substituir seus pais, nem mesmo irmãos...

Não podiam substituir Remus.

Sirius levou algum tempo para perceber que a verdadeira razão dele ansiar tanto pelas Luas Cheias nada tinha a ver com a sua peculiar vontade de quebrar todas as regras da Escola numa única noite. Foram precisos vários meses para que entendesse que o calor sentido cada vez em que ele acordava na Casa dos Gritos e encontrava um Remus ainda adormecido em cima do seu pêlo de cão não era apenas alívio em ver seu amigo bem. Aquela sensação não passava do disfarce de um sentimento muito maior e mais confuso. Simplesmente impossível de se exprimir em palavras.

Não que Sirius Black fosse exatamente ruim com palavras, embora admitisse com toda a sua modéstia que fosse melhor, _muito melhor_, quando apelava para os gestos.

"Você está me deixando mal acostumado, você sabe..."

Era verdade que Remus fizera uma cara muito engraçada quando Sirius se ofereceu para lhe aplicar uma massagem nas costas pela primeira vez, numa tarde abafada enquanto os dois estavam sozinhos no dormitório do quinto ano da Grifinória. Sirius engolira em seco diante da expressão de Remus e dera de ombros, argumentando que carregar tantos livros acabaria deixando-o curvado igual a uma velha.

Com uma risada contida e um aceno discreto, Remus largou o livro que estava lendo sobre a famigerada pilha que parecia nunca diminuir aos pés da sua cama e se aproximou de Sirius devagar. Seus olhos castanhos estavam tomados por um brilho tranqüilo, mas, ao mesmo tempo, sagaz. Um brilho que parecia perguntar _"por quê?"_ enquanto as mãos de Sirius traçavam um caminho sinuoso pelas costas que se retesaram de leve diante do primeiro toque.

Eles nunca mencionaram o assunto a James e Peter. Sirius só se oferecia para fazer _aquilo_ quando tinha certeza de que eles não seriam surpreendidos no dormitório, no jardim ou em alguma das passagens secretas que pouco a pouco eram adicionadas ao Mapa do Maroto, as linhas traçadas pelas mãos firmes de Remus.

Não que naquela noite eles precisassem do mapa para ter certeza de que ninguém apareceria de repente. Era Natal e, pela primeira vez, passariam tendo apenas um ao outro como companhia. Peter fora para casa e James tivera de fazer uma viagem de emergência para visitar os avós. Sirius e Remus tinham o dormitório só para eles.

Não era como se tivessem medo ou mesmo vergonha. A verdade era que todos os amigos possuíam seus pequenos segredos entre si e _aquele_ era o segredo deles. Para falar a verdade, Sirius era muito egoísta e aquilo era algo que ele não gostaria de dividir com mais ninguém. O cheiro de tinta e pergaminho, dos livros que Remus carregava para cima e para baixo impregnado nas vestes gastas e nos cabelos castanhos. A sensação de que podia esquecer da sua família, dos deveres e de todo o mundo lá fora enquanto apertava os músculos tensos e assistia ao amigo fechar os olhos e sorrir.

"Por Merlin, Aluado, eu poderia usar uma marreta nas suas costas..."

Remus balançou a cabeça e reprimiu uma risada enquanto se ajeitava melhor no colchão macio, a barriga virada para baixo. Sirius notou os fios de cabelo da nuca do amigo se arrepiarem de leve quando suas mãos esbarraram sem querer na pele desprotegida do pescoço dele e não conseguiu reprimir uma risada quando Remus contorceu o corpo instantaneamente.

"Sabe, é complicado fazer isso se o senhor continuar sendo _tão_ sensível assim..."

Remus virou-se de lado, a cabeça apoiada num dos braços, um olhar repreensor na face rosada. Sirius engoliu em seco, puxando as mãos de volta.

"Eu não sou sensível." Retrucou Remus, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas castanhas.

"Claro que é." Disse Sirius. "Quase deu um pulo só porque eu esbarrei no seu pescoço!"

"Isso não tem nada a ver com sensibilidade." Defendeu-se Remus. "Está frio e suas mãos são geladas."

Sirius tanto não esperava por aquela resposta que chegou até mesmo a erguer as mãos, encostando os dedos na própria face para verificar a temperatura deles.

"Não são, não" Sirius fez uma careta, "Você quem é o _senhor 'super-sensível' _mesmo."

"Não _sou, não_." Remus sentou sobre a cama e agarrou a base do próprio suéter, lançando a Sirius um olhar desafiador. "Quer apostar?"

Os olhos cinzas de Sirius piscaram algumas vezes antes que ele conseguisse fazer um aceno afirmativo com a cabeça. Mas ele não conseguiu dizer, nem fazer nada enquanto Remus puxava a blusa que usava por cima da cabeça e a largava displicentemente sobre a cama, antes de se deitar outra vez de barriga para baixo, suas costas nuas, pálidas e marcadas ao alcance das mãos repentinamente paralisadas de Sirius.

"_Anda_, Almofadinhas... ficou com medo de eu estar certo agora, hum?"

Com um inspirar fundo de ar, Sirius se aproximou e, antes de reparar que suas mãos tremiam, ele já tinha apoiado ambas sobre a pele de Remus, que desta vez não se contorceu diante do toque, deixando apenas um leve suspiro escapar.

A pele era quente e dava para sentir o palpitar suave do coração de Remus debaixo de seus dedos. Sirius apertou as mãos sobre as costelas, fazendo força nos pontos que estavam mais tensos, sentindo-o relaxar e soltar mal disfarçados grunhidos a cada ponto que era pressionado demoradamente. A garganta de Sirius estava seca, mas não havia nada no mundo que faria com que ele largasse Remus sozinho naquele momento. Era como se naquelas raras ocasiões ele se deixasse levar e se colocasse à mercê de Sirius. Como se ele colocasse, literalmente, sua vida nas mãos do amigo. Talvez de um modo muito metafórico, mas, ainda assim, genuíno.

"Isso é bom." Murmurou Remus, abraçando o travesseiro e enterrando o rosto no tecido branco. Sirius sorriu para si e apertou o ponto em que acabara de tocar mais uma vez, assistindo à respiração de Remus falhar por um instante antes de voltar ao normal.

Anos convivendo no mesmo dormitório mostraram a Sirius muitas coisas que o restante de Hogwarts ignorava e ignoraria para sempre. Como as cicatrizes que nem mesmo Madame Pomfrey conseguira curar e que desciam pálidas pelas costas de Remus. Esta cicatriz em especial, que ele ganhara ao ser mordido ainda criança Sirius vira pela primeira vez quando ambos tinham doze anos e ele e James tinham acabado de descobrir sobre o Lobisomem. Mas somente agora Sirius podia ver que, descendo junto à marca estreita, havia uma fileira de pequenas pintas. E ele sentiu algo que se parecia um minúsculo choque subir por entre seus dedos quando os deslizou em cima de cada uma delas.

"Sirius...?"

"Sim?"

"Isso não está me parecendo bem uma massagem."

Sirius sentiu o rosto quente e ficou surpreso consigo mesmo. Anos enganando Filch e boa parte do corpo docente haviam lhe dado a falsa sensação de que nada mais poderia deixá-lo corado. Parou o que estava fazendo, mas não removeu as mãos das costas de Remus. Nem mesmo quando o amigo apoiou os braços no colchão e ergueu o corpo, se virando de forma que as mãos de Sirius agora se encontravam em sua cintura.

"Ah, é?" Balbuciou Sirius, sentindo que, apesar de neve que caia lá fora, o ar dentro do dormitório era quente e aconchegante como o de uma tarde de primavera.

"É." Confirmou Remus, colocando suas mãos sobre as de Sirius como se fosse tirá-las de onde estavam. "Parece que você está, sabe, me alisando assim... _de propósito_."

"Oh." Sirius abaixou o olhar, confuso, e fez menção de puxar os braços, mas as mãos de Remus o mantiveram no lugar. Ele voltou a encará-lo. "E se eu estiver?"

"Você está?" Remus perguntou em voz baixa, se aproximando de Sirius o bastante para encostar a ponta do seu nariz no dele.

"Eu _posso_ estar." Respondeu, a voz falhando ao mesmo tempo que suas mãos voltaram a tremer.

"Você _quer_ estar?" E o tom de Remus mudara para algo que lembrava urgência e medo.

"Talvez eu queira." Sirius sorriu de um jeito quase obsceno.

"_Almofadinhas_..." Remus umedeceu os lábios inconscientemente e balançou a cabeça, começando a puxar suas mãos, mas Sirius as segurou com força.

"Eu quero." Ele disse, de repente, o coração batendo forte, quase descompassado.

Os olhos castanhos de Remus o fitaram com atenção.

"Eu quero." Repetiu, cobrindo os lábios de Remus com os seus. "Eu quero."

Sirius já tinha fechado os olhos e não pôde ver os lábios de Remus se curvando num sorriso tímido, mas vitorioso. Não viu, mas pôde sentir as mãos magras subindo pelos seus braços para daí enlaçarem seu pescoço de forma quase possessiva. Sirius sentiu os lábios úmidos começarem a se movimentar contra os seus de leve e assim pôde virar a cabeça de lado, abrindo a boca devagar, permitindo que a língua quente se encostasse à sua.

Não passou pela sua cabeça que aquilo pudesse ser errado ou que simplesmente não devesse estar acontecendo. Pois algo tão bom quanto aquele toque não podia estar errado, de forma alguma. E, ao separar os lábios, ambos dividiram um cúmplice e fascinado instante de silêncio, antes de voltarem a se beijar, sem que qualquer vestígio de medo, culpa ou preocupação assolasse seus pensamentos.

Foram apenas uns poucos segundos, sim, mas Sirius sabia que nunca se esqueceria deles.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

**(x)** Este ano eu fui uma ficwriter _tão_ exemplar, não fui? Escrevi fanfic no aniversário do Remus ("No quarto ao lado") e agora uma especial de Natal, coisa que eu nunca tinha feito antes. E, ainda por cima, essa aqui é toda alegrinha, sem mortes e o dramalhão de sempre, vejam vocês! Eu mereço comentários repletos de açúcar de confeiteiro por isso, não mereço?

**(x) **Agora, já aviso que a minha idéia mesmo é fazer uma série com uns sete ou oito capítulos sob o título de "**Você ainda se lembra?"**. Cada parte irá ser referente a um pedaço da vida/relacionamento dos nossos filhotes preferidos, cada um sendo uma história fechada (como esta) com um subtítulo equivalente. Não tenho previsão para postar o próximo, embora já tenha escolhido o subtítulo em questão. Então, devo continuar? (#puppy eyes#) Sugestões de temas a serem abordados? Todos vocês sabem como a história deles termina, certo? Certo!

**(x)** Pois é, eu tenho fetiche por massagem, _sim_. Principalmente massagem _nas costas_. Alguém aí conhece algum massagista bonitão para me apresentar? Eu juro que cuido bem dele!

**Agradecimentos:** A Lily Carroll (que leu a fic e teve a cara de pau de virar para mim e dizer _"tem certeza de que foi você quem escreveu isso?"_) e a Calíope Amphora, minha insubstituível beta-reader.


	2. Do barulho do vento?

**Você ainda se lembra?  
**Por Dana Norram

_**... Do barulho do vento?**_

* * *

Havia muitas coisas em Sirius Black que faziam com que seus pais se perguntassem não uma ou duas, mas várias vezes, onde, afinal, eles tinham errado. Porque, ao contrário do que se esperaria de um legítimo Black puro-sangue, Sirius nunca fora exatamente um seguidor fervoroso das diretrizes da família. Nunca demonstrara qualquer aptidão nos joguinhos de manipulação para os quais sempre fora incentivado e nunca, _jamais_ conseguira entender qual era o grande problema em se relacionar com sangues-ruins, mestiços e traidores de sangue. Quando finalmente completou onze anos e foi enviado a Hogwarts, seus pais mantiveram por quase um dia inteiro a esperança de que o primogênito ingressaria na Sonserina e, a partir daí, seus colegas de casa o guiariam pelo caminho certo. 

A notícia de que Sirius seria o primeiro Black a fazer parte da Grifinória foi uma verdade muito amarga de aceitar, mas que o senhor e a senhora Black engoliram sem deixar o desgosto transparecer além do estritamente necessário. Eles, porém, sabiam que nunca se acostumariam a ver o filho mais velho trajando aquelas vestes vermelhas e douradas que, a contragosto, foram obrigados a comprar.

Havia, de fato, _muitas_ coisas em Sirius Black que nunca estiveram nos planos de seus pais. Coisas que, no que dependesse do próprio Sirius, Orion e Walburga Black jamais ficariam sabendo enquanto vivessem.

Coisas como o pequeno e quase insignificante fato de Sirius estar namorando alguém que batia de frente com absolutamente _todos_ os básicos e pré-estabelecidos parâmetros da _Mui Antiga e Nobre Casa dos Black_.

Sirius não sabia dizer bem qual seria o detalhe que mais atormentaria seus pais caso um dia descobrissem que — desde último o natal — ele e Remus John Lupin tinham ultrapassado aquela linha que separa a amizade fraterna de um _outro_ tipo de amizade.

Poucas posses. Mestiço. Lobisomem. Um rapaz direito, mas, ainda assim, um _rapaz_. 'Qual destas facetas seria a mais errada de todas?'Sirius se perguntou certa vez, mas logo chegou à conclusão de que simplesmente não importava. Assim como a aprovação que, obviamente, nunca viria.

No final das contas, Sirius não ligava muito para o que sua família fosse pensar ou deixar de pensar, e a verdade era que quanto mais escandalizados ficassem, mais divertido seria. E talvez, _assim,_ talvez, os Black algum dia entendessem que não havia nada no sobrenome ou no sangue deles que os tornasse melhores do que outras pessoas.

Mas Sirius imaginava causar muito mais estardalhaço quando apareceu com sua motocicleta no número doze de Grimmauld Place.

"Como assim nem um único grito de _'Não sei o que fizemos para merecer um filho como você!'_?", James soara decepcionado após Sirius contar a reação da sra. Black, que limitara-se a balançar a cabeça em desalento, sem proferir nem mais uma única palavra contra a nova aquisição de seu primogênito, nem mesmo ao saber que a tal 'moto' fora um presente de seu querido — embora talvez um pouco _esquisito_ — irmão Alphard.

De longe, a pessoa que parecia _menos feliz_ com o novo meio de transporte de Sirius era Remus Lupin.

"É perigoso." Ele dissera quando Sirius lhe perguntou o porquê _daquela_ cara. "Imagine. Uma moto_ voadora_. Só você mesmo, Almofadinhas!"

E foi por isso que uma das resoluções de ano novo de Sirius Black era fazer com que Remus entendesse que uma moto voadora não tinha _nada_ de perigosa e que poderia ser extremamente _instrutiva_ caso você mantivesse a mente aberta para novas e reconfortantes experiências.

Mas foi deveras complicado convencer Remus a chegar perto daquela 'coisa' — como ele costumava chamar — e mais difícil ainda manter a calma quando o namorado tivera um magnífico ataque de risos diante do inocente convite de Sirius para dar uma 'voltinha' na moto.

"Não sei quanto a você, cara," James, que assim como Peter parecia ignorar totalmente a magnitude do relacionamento entre os dois amigos, cochichara a Sirius certa tarde no salão comunal. "Mas, se eu não conhecesse o senhor Aluado ali, diria que nosso amigo está com _ciúmes_ de você com aquela moto."

_Abençoado fosse James Potter_, refletira Sirius após decidir falar menos de sua querida motocicleta e ver que, aos poucos, Remus se tornava menos carrancudo. E quando as coisas tinham voltado _quase_ a serem como eram antes, Sirius decidiu que era hora de agir. Até então ele tivera alguns dos melhores momentos de toda a sua curta e bem aventurada existência voando e sentindo o vento forte açoitando seus cabelos negros. E ele pensava que, se algo assim já era extremamente agradável de se fazer sozinho, _imagine_ _só_ como seria se estivesse (muito bem) acompanhado.

O problema era que Remus ignorara solenemente cada um dos comentários de James e Peter sobre como eles tinham se divertido a valer na motocicleta de Sirius. Sequer parecera minimamente interessado no assunto quando este vinha à baila nalguma roda de conversas. Essa foi uma das razões para Sirius não mencionar a Remus quais eram suas reais intenções quando o acordou pouco depois da meia-noite no penúltimo sábado de janeiro.

"Hogsmeade? A essa hora? Perdeu o juízo? Oh, eu me esqueci. Você _nunca_ teve um." Resmungou um sonolento e irritadiço Remus. "_Sirius Orion Black._ Não faça essa cara! E... e pare-já-com-isso. Eu... eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia, Sirius-"

E Sirius pensou que deveria ganhar algum tipo de troféu pelo seu _irresistível_ poder de persuasão. Ou talvez dar o prêmio aos seus pais, que podiam ser insuportáveis em vários graus, _sim_, mas era um fato incontestável que os dois tinham feito um excelente trabalho nele.

Mapa do Maroto e capa de Invisibilidade em mãos — devidamente surrupiados do baú de James (sem o consentimento deste, é claro), Sirius passou um dos braços em torno da cintura de Remus para juntos percorrerem os corredores escuros de Hogwarts, as varinhas erguidas para iluminar seus passos.

O trajeto depois de terem entrado pela passagem da estátua da Bruxa-de-um-Olho-Só só foi vencido após algumas paradas estratégicas de Sirius que, aproveitando aqueles raros momentos de inteira privacidade, não parava de descer sua mão da cintura de Remus, ganhando tapas nada delicados por cada uma de suas 'investidas'. E, embora estivesse escuro, as risadinhas mal-contidas de Remus denunciavam suas verdadeiras reações.

Ventava forte em Hogsmeade quando o casal saiu na ponta dos pés da doceria Dedosdemel, cuja porta Sirius destrancara com um ligeiro _alorromora_. Remus abraçou a si mesmo debaixo da capa de invisibilidade, parecendo ligeiramente tenso ao mirar o vilarejo deserto. Sirius passou um dos braços sobre os ombros do outro e o guiou rua acima, passando por várias lojas e casas até chegarem num terreno ermo e pedregoso próximo a uma pequena colina. E, depois de olhar para os dois lados algumas vezes e ter certeza de que estava tudo "limpo", Sirius removeu a capa de invisibilidade e guardou-a na mochila que levava nas costas, junto ao mapa do maroto.

"Sirius, por acaso você tem idéia do que está fazendo?" Perguntou Remus, o tom ainda irritadiço. Sirius sorriu e começou a andar mais depressa. Ele, afinal, não arrancara o namorado de sua cama quentinha e confortável _apenas_ para fazê-lo enfrentar o inverno do lado de fora, certo?

"Anda, Aluado, estamos quase lá." Murmurou Sirius junto ao ouvido de Remus, sentindo-o estremecer — e algo lhe dizia que aquilo não tinha absolutamente _nada_ a ver com o vento gelado que sacudia suas vestes.

"Lá _onde_, Sirius?" Veio a voz falha de Remus conforme eles começaram a subir a colina.

Vários minutos depois, o vilarejo de Hogsmeade já parecia caber na palma da mão de Sirius, e ele apreciou a vista de cima da colina com um Remus bastante ofegante ao seu lado.

"É bonito aqui de cima, não?" Perguntou Sirius exultante.

Remus não respondeu, mas, quando Sirius olhou de soslaio, viu que o rapaz tinha um sorriso discreto na face. Em silêncio, procurou uma das mãos de Remus, apertando-a entre seus dedos com força. Escutou o outro soltar um suspiro cansado, mas satisfeito.

"Venha. Vamos..." Disse Sirius de repente, puxando Remus pela mão.

"Espera... não era _isso_ que você queria me mostrar?" Perguntou Remus indicando a o vilarejo lá embaixo.

"Não, não... tenho algo muito, muito melhor." Sirius estava segurando uma enorme vontade de rir.

Em instantes eles chegaram a uma elevação de pedra que, por trás de vários arbustos, escondia uma caverna de médio porte. Remus arregalou os olhos quando Sirius usou sua varinha para acender meia dúzia de lanternas que estavam presas nas paredes de pedra.

"Como você descobriu esse lugar?" Perguntou Remus, admirando as estalactites e estalagmites que se formavam na rocha sólida.

"Ah, você sabe. Farejando por aí." Sirius sorriu ao arrancar uma risada contida de Remus e livrou-se da pesada capa que tinha sobre o corpo. Remus voltou-se para ele ao escutar o som de tecido farfalhando e fechou a cara imediatamente.

Sirius estava usando um conjunto de vestes trouxas de couro escuro e carregava uma trouxa de roupas idêntica nas mãos. Remus cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

"Você só pode estar brincando." Murmurou ele à meia-voz, a expressão totalmente fechada.

"Não, não estou." Disse Sirius se aproximando de Remus que recuou um passo, porém, foi impedido de continuar por uma rocha sólida que estava logo atrás dele.

"Eu não vou vestir uma coisa _dessas_!"

"Claro que vai. Não quero que você morra congelado quando estivermos lá em cima."

"Eu já disse que _não_ vou-"

Sirius abaixou o rosto para encontrar os olhos de Remus. O outro bruxo se calou e deixou que Sirius deslizasse uma das mãos pela sua bochecha.

"Sirius..."

"Sabe por que eu gosto tanto de voar, Aluado?" Sirius perguntou passando as carícias para os cabelos de Remus.

Remus balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Por que eu me sinto livre." Disse Sirius o encarando. "Mas, todas as vezes que eu estava lá em cima... _livre_... eu sentia que faltava alguma coisa, sabe?"

Sirius parara de acariciar os cabelos do namorado. Remus engoliu em seco. "Eu sentia falta de você e pensava_: 'De que adianta essa liberdade sem Aluado para pegar no meu pé?'_"

A contragosto, Remus sorriu, desviando o olhar e ficando vermelho. Sirius sabia que ele não estava acostumando a ouvir aquele tipo de declaração e, para deixá-lo mais confortável, pressionou seu nariz contra o dele, numa carícia delicada que fez Remus soltar outra risada contida.

"_Por favor_." Pediu Sirius, os lábios muito próximos dos de Remus agora. "Prometo que vai ser divertido."

Os dois ficaram vários segundos em silêncio, apenas escutando a respiração um do outro. Por fim, Remus soltou um suspiro conformado.

"Okay. Você venceu." Disse, mordendo o lábio inferior. "Mas só desta vez, ouviu bem?"

Sirius não respondeu e entregou a muda de roupas para que Remus vestisse por cima daquelas que já usava. Mas, ao contrário de Sirius, que aprendera a usar aquele tipo de roupas só pelo prazer de irritar seus pais, Remus se atrapalhou um pouco com os zíperes e fechos esquisitos. Porém, o sorriso de satisfação que Sirius exibiu ao mirar o namorado vestido daquele jeito foi o bastante para fazê-lo sentir-se confortável.

Segurando Remus pela mão nua (ele se recusara a usar luvas), Sirius caminhou mais para dentro da caverna, que dava numa escadaria em caracol, esculpida na pedra pela natureza. Vários degraus depois, o casal se viu numa espécie de patamar mais elevado e reto com uma larga abertura alguns metros à frente.

Encostada numa das paredes estava a motocicleta de Sirius, enorme e negra, com ferragens em tons de prata. E quando Remus se aproximou dela para analisá-la de verdade pela primeira vez, Sirius viu que os olhos do namorado se fixaram numa espécie de desenho na lataria, que se parecia muito com as marcas de patinhas de dois caninos.

"É brega, eu sei." Sirius desculpou-se com um sorriso e Remus balançou a cabeça abraçando o namorado pela cintura.

"Vamos, vamos acabar logo com isso." Disse Remus depois de quase um minuto em que eles ficaram apenas admirando a moto em silêncio.

"Certo, suba."

"_Quê_?" Grunhiu Remus olhando para Sirius como se ele tivesse enlouquecido.

"Você disse que tinha concordado em-"

"Sim, Almofadinhas. Concordei em ir com você, mas... não. _Não_." Remus parecia decididamente desesperado diante do quase indecente sorriso que Sirius abrira. "Você não espera que eu _pilote_ essa coisa!"

"Ora, vamos! Eu vou estar _bem_ atrás de você, que pode dar errado?"

Remus ergueu uma sobrancelha, desconfiado.

"Aham. Por que o senhor não admite logo de uma vez que tudo isso não passa de uma excelente desculpa para ficar com essas suas mãozinhas livres, enquanto eu vou estar totalmente impedido de me defender?"

O sorriso de Sirius ficou ainda maior.

"Francamente, Aluado! Que espécie de pessoa você pensa que eu sou? Venha, estamos perdendo um tempo precioso..."

E, a despeito dos resmungos pouco convincentes de Remus, Sirius fez com que ele subisse no largo banco de couro negro e habilmente montou logo atrás. Sentiu Remus prender a respiração e deu-lhe um abraço forte.

"Ei." Chamou Sirius, o rosto apoiado na curva do pescoço de Remus. "Tá tudo bem. Você... você não precisa fazer isso, se não quiser."

Remus soltou o ar e pareceu relaxar, e, em vez de sair da moto, ergueu ambos os braços, envolvendo o guidão com as mãos. Atrás dele, Sirius sorriu e soltou a cintura de Remus para apoiar suas mãos sobre as dele.

"Segure firme. Você vai sentir um tranco quando ligar o motor, mas não se preocupe. Só mantenha a altitude e a velocidade."

Remus concordou com um aceno e, sem dizer uma palavra, girou a chave na ignição. Um ronco alto encheu todo pavimento de pedra. Sirius podia sentir a respiração rasa do outro, mas as mãos de Remus continuavam firmes no lugar.

"Conserve os pés no apoio e _acelere_."

Outro aceno curto então, lentamente, eles começaram a se movimentar, um vento suave, quase inexistente, sacudindo as dobras de suas roupas. Remus segurou o acelerador com mais força e Sirius soltou as mãos, passando a segurar somente na cintura do outro, aproximando seu corpo do dele e sentindo um cheiro adocicado se desprender dos cabelos castanhos.

"Mais um pouco... só mais um pouco."

Eles estavam bem rápido agora e já dava para ver um pedacinho da noite despontando lá fora.

"Não feche os olhos, Aluado, essa é a melhor parte!"

Em menos de um segundo estavam soltos no ar, e Sirius ouviu Remus soltar uma exclamação que se parecia com tudo, menos descontentamento.

"Não é maravilhoso?" Gritou Sirius para noite, reparando que Remus relaxava os braços conforme sentia mais segurança em suas ações. O namorado balançou a cabeça num 'sim' sem palavras. Havia um sorriso em sua face. Um sorriso satisfeito, terno e sem igual.

Sirius Black não reparou que eles passaram horas e horas lá em cima, sobrevoando os terrenos da escola em silêncio. Mas nunca se esqueceria de como as batidas do coração de Remus pareciam sincronizadas com o barulho do vento.

* * *

**NdA:** Okay, isso aqui demorou mais do que eu imaginava para sair. É difícil escrever coisas 'simplesmente felizes' com esses dois, sabem? Sempre tenho a impressão de que uma sombra negra paira sobre a minha cabeça nessas horas e ignorá-la tem se mostrado uma tarefa árdua, mas a gente faz o que pode, né? Então, é isso. Outro capítulo _light_ sem mortes ou lágrimas. Vamos ver quanto tempo dá para manter os dois filhotes alegrinhos. #grin# 

**(x)** Eu sempre imaginei os _puppies_ voando na moto, mas normalmente as pessoas pensam no Sirius pilotando, certo? Eu também penso, mas acho legal inverter os papéis de vez em quando até porque, _convenhamos_, Sirius fica numa posição muito mais _estratégica_ assim, não? Ah, esse capítulo ficou um pouquinho maior do que o anterior. Remus John Lupin só me dá dor de cabeça! Por que não subiu na droga da moto logo de uma vez, hein? xD

**Agradecimentos:** A todos que leram. _Especialmente_ aos que deixaram comentários: **Mina Kon**, **Lia-chan**, **Cristina Melx**, **Sophie Huston**, **Lily Carroll**, **Narcisa Le Fay**, **Marck Evans**, **Calíope Amphora**, **Nikkih**, **Ananda**, **maryee**, **Watashinomori**, **Elora**, **Amy Lupin**, **Bibis Black**, **Eternia Melody**, **Sakura Lucy Li**, **Mi-chan.HxS**, **Ia-Chan**, **LelyInTheSky**, **Danee Black** e **Cami Rocha**. Fiquei absurdamente feliz e pulante com cada um deles, sério! Por favor, continuem dizendo o que acharam. Todas as sugestões para os próximos _"Você ainda se lembra?"_ foram devidamente anotadas e serão estudadas com muito carinho, eu prometo. Até o próximo capítulo!


End file.
